


Space Fugitive

by bloodkinks (orphan_account)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Altean Lance (Voltron), Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Prince Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-10-24 15:14:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10744281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bloodkinks
Summary: Keith says the charge was unjust. He was blamed for trying to sabotage the peace treaty between the Galra Empior and Altea Empior. He knows he didn't. He's probably the most pro-Altean Galra out there!He managed to escape the police department he was being interned at between moving prisons, and now he's on the run. He decided, what better thing to do than flee to Altea itself? Plenty of Galra were living there since both empires were on good terms, as well as Alteans in the Galra Empior. He had his own space ship, and his own way to cover himself, do it seemed like the best plan out there.Going under the name Kai (a name his mother always loved), he'd been living peacefully in hiding in whatever place he could find to stay that night on Altea. That is, until a cute Altean boy meets him at his job, and insists he come back to his "home". The "home" that just so happened to turn out to be the castle, and this cute boy turned out to be Prince Lance, the Altean hire.Did he mention he may have fallen for this boy in the middle of all this?





	1. Going Down

Keith had been sitting in this tiny space ship (he was sure it could be counted as a pod, though) for 5 days now. His friend, Shiro, had lent it to him when he was fleeing the galra empire, so of course he was thankful for that, but dear god was it boring and slow.

He sighed miserably and checked his map another time. Just 20 more hours and you'll be on Altea. Be thankful for that.

Over the course of the trip he had been playing games by himself, repeating the plan in his head, and trying to count all the stars in the galaxy. He had his ship set on auto-pilot, so he didn't have to worry about flying it unless he came across a meteor shower. Shiro had bought this ship years ago, so it was next to worthless now. It was one of the first models of the brand he bought so it didn't have all the cool add-ons ("It's stupid, I can't even do any tricks!").

"I'm so fuckin' bored!" Keith kicked back against the dash and threw his head back. As he rolled across the floor he let out a huge sigh.

"This is fucking shit! I hope they have better things to do on Altea." Keith belted out, "Fucking Galra, I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for them. Stupid fucking unjust crime system. Stupid fuckin' leader."

He ranted on for a while longer, then let out one last sigh, "I'm gonna go over the plan one more time. At least it's something to do."

"Alright so first I'm going to land the ship in some field or whatever," He said out loud as he looked over a piece of paper, "Then I'm going to take everything out of it, and put them in this bag." He pat the bag next to him.

Keith picked up his bag and set it on his lap, "Then I'm going to run away from the scene and leave the ship to someone to find. I'm going to dump the shit I don't need in the trash, and the shit I can be identified by I'm gonna burn."

"Then I'll make it to the nearest town and find a hotel where I'll stay for a few nights until I find a job and a place to live. And then I'm good to go, I'll just register as a citizen under Kai, and my lifes on track!"

He looked at the clock on the wall, 16:06. So, it was early evening.

Even though there was no sense of day or night in space, night was always Keiths favorite time. He had always felt the universe was just.... much more pretty at night. He guessed it was because you could see the stars more clearly, but he wasn't sure. It was just a vibe, after all.

He watched the sky. He could watch it forever and never get tired of it. He watched as he passed the stars, and how they seemed to be moving instead of him. He watched the colors of the sky move and merge into each other. He watched as he passed planets, and tried to remember which one it was based on looks.

Once in a while a space ship would pass him, but not a lot. They didn't pay any mind to him, they barely even noticed he was there.

He sat there, just watching the stars and the sky and everything around it, until he heard a bang. He instantly jumped up in search of what it was. He checked outside first, thinking it was the start of a meteor shower. Nope.

He then went on to searching his own ship. He searched under all his things first. When he was done looking under everything in the ship, he glanced up at the only other area it could be from, the closet. All he had in there was cleaning supplies. He carefully walked over to it and opened the door.

Sitting there was an orange cat. Keith jumped back in shock. He then squat down next to it and said, "What're you doin' here, buddy?"

The cat only responded with a meow.

"How the fuck did you even get in here?! How long have you been here!?" Keith questioned, the cat rubbed on his leg, "Hm, oh well. I guess your stuck with me."

They sat in silence for a while (well, except for the cats purring), until Keith spoke, "I think I'm going to call you Red. You like Red?"

The cat meowed. Keith laughed, "That's good."

"Well, come here," Keith motioned for the sleeping bag on the floor, "It's time to sleep."

The cat followed him, and soon they were fast asleep.

\--

"Two more vargas, Red."

**(A/N: Varga's roughly translates to hours in altean.)**

Red meowed and pawed at his leg in response, Keith chuckled, "I know, but at least it's not days anymore."

Keith rolled over to the dash and put down the clock. He decided to start packing up the things he needed so it'd be easier to get out fast.

He started to search the dash for anything he'd want. He threw his compass and map in his bag. Everything else he threw in a pile on the floor.

He repeated this with other things around the "ship" and soon enough he was done. There wasn't a lot of items in the ship, so he didn't have a lothe had to take with. The most important probably being a few altean groggeries.

**(A/N: Groggeries is defined as, "An obsolete currency of Altean crown bills used on planet Altea". We don't have much more information on Altean money, so I'm using them as dollars in this story.)**

He checked the clock, only about 1 varga left. He sighed and closed his eyes.

At first he tried wondering how Shiro was doing. But then, his mind started to wander. He started thinking about how Altea would look. If it was different from the pictures he'd seen. If the plan would even work. He let out a yawn and soon enough, he was taking quick a nap.

When he woke, he realized it wasn't so quick. He had about 10 minutes until he started his landing (crash).

He quickly threw on his suit and prepared the ship for their descent. He realized he'd somehow have to prepare the cat for their crash. He frantically looked around. He saw a blanket that would somewhat do. He picked up Red with it and curled around her so his body would protect her from the crash.

Then, he saw Altea. The planet was much brighter than anything he'd ever seen. Although he could only see the grass and sea, he knew they took good care of it, unlike how the Galra took care of their planet. He sat in amazement at how beautiful the planet was. He didn't even realize right away when they started to go down.

"Red, we're going to crash, just a warning. It was all planned though, so don't be scared. It may seem scary, but we'll make it." He didn't know if he was saying it for him or the cat.

The last thing Keith remembers seeing is the sky and all the stars, then a blinding light before the world went black.


	2. He's Here Boysss

The turbulence was all Keith remembers. Well, the turbulence, and then the fear once he hit the ground. Hitting the ground was a vivid memory.

All he remembers is knowing the pod would collapse once he hit the ground. He knew there was a slight chance he would survive, let alone get out with few injuries. He remembers getting ready to hit the ground. He was so clueless. He had no idea how hard it was to crash.

When the crash was over, he was hunched over in the seat. He wanted to cry, but he knew he had responsibilities. He had Red to take care of, and he couldn't let himself die after coming this far. He unbuckled himself and hurdled out of the ship, while grabbing the things he had meant to keep, and tried to get out before the ship exploded in a gas filled fire. With pure luck, the pod door swung open when he kicked it, and he _literally_ jumped out of the pod. He didn't stop running until he was at least 30 feet away.

He curled over so he could see the pod. He let Red get out of the blanket she had been tucked into. She was scared, he could tell. He softly pet behind her ear and murmured comforting words. She couldn't understand, but Keith knew she appreciated it.

The pod was on fire by now. Keith let himself take a breath before he had to run as far away from the crash scene as possible. He looks back at the scene one last time while gathering Red into the blanket before he takes off.

\--

Keith remembers running. He had to have ran at least 12 miles. He took a few breaks, not enough, though. But cars and ships travel faster than feet, and Keith couldn't let them catch him.

He has just now made it into a town. He ran along the outskirts of town until he found a vet. Red was injured and he wanted to make sure she was okay before himself.

The vet was small, but worked. There was no other people in it as it closed in half an hour. Keith cursed himself for it, but knew their was nothing he could do. Red needed the care.

He walked in, "Hey! Is anyone here?"

"I'm sorry, sir, but we're cleaning up. I'm afraid we can't treat your pet now. We can register you for an appoin- oh my god! Is she okay?!" An altean woman had joined him from the back room. She had a yellow dress on with blue flowers, and her black hair was pulled into a messy bun.

Keith set Red down on the counter, "I found her in the alley-way. I'm afraid I only have this much to pay for the treatment. Can you treat her? I'll pay you back, somehow." He set the money he had onto the counter.

"Sir, you're much better than most alteans. They would have just left the cat. Consider it's free of charge. I'd never let an animal die." She rushed them both into the back room as she spoke.

She continued on, "I don't know if you'd like to stay here while I preform surgery... Do you want to keep the cat?"

Keith grabbed a mask, "I want to take care of her, but I'm afraid i don't know how. I'll stay in the waiting room, I just want to make sure she's okay...?"

"She'll be fine, I swear. I'll take care of her. When I'm done with the surgery, I'll give you some information on cat care, and give you some shelters who can help more, okay?"

Keith nodded and left to go to the waiting room. He looked around the room, and his decision was made. This lady was helping him without any reason, the least he could do was help her.

He started to pick up. He didn't know how she liked to organize her shop, so he decided to pick up the garbage and stray items. He found a broom in the closet and started to sweep up the entire room. He cleaned off the front desk, trying not to look at her personal stuff. When he saw a calendar, he did look through it, ignoring her personal information, he looked to see what month and day it was. It was a Tuesday. Great.

He looked at the clock, _4 hours since he got here._ They had to be close to being done.

Keith sat down. He had finished cleaning everything he could. _Shit,_ Keith clenched his fists, _How am I going to get money?_

He hadn't put much thought into it. He expected there to be a job right around the corner. Nobody would hire a young adult with no experience, let alone a new citizen. He sighed and leaned back in the chair. He drifted into his own thoughts, completely ignoring the outside world.

 _How much did hotels cost?_ He had about 20 groggeries in all. He was completely fucked. _Maybe if I get a sketchy hotel it'll cost less? I can probably get the guy to go down on the price, at least._

"-All fixed." He was snapped out of his thoughts by the black haired lady tapping on his shoulder.

"Hm?" He let his words fall out, then snapped into reality again, "Oh. Oh! Is she good?"

She laughed, "Yes, she's fine. By the way, sir, are you new around here? I haven't seen you around."

 _"Ah,"_ He scratched the back of his head, "About that, I came from a different planet, one without a sort of citizen recognition process. We just kind of... lived our lives, you know? Well, I wanted to explore so I just bought a flight to Altea. I don't really know how to get citizenship or anything..."

Her mouth flung into an O shape, and she let her hands rest over her face, "Oh my god! Do you have a place to stay!? Have you had any food in the last few days!?"

To tell the truth, Keith didn't have any of those things. He had kind of been going on luck alone, "I'm fine. Really. I can't thank you enough for what you've done for me already, please don't worry about me."

 _"Hun,_ of course I'm going to worry" She went on, "Come on, you can stay with me. I have a guest bedroom at my home, I don't live far away. I can make you a warm meal, and in the morning we can figure out what we're going to do."

Keith groaned, "It's okay, please, I'll be fine. You don't even know my name!"

"Fine," She picked up her things, "Then you'll just have to tell me on the way over!"

"Fine."

She picked up a few things then motioned for Keith to follow her. They trotted out the front door and she pointed to a car Keith guessed was hers. He made his way to the car while she locked the door. The car door was locked, so he awkwardly stood on the sidewalk trying not to scrape her car with his bag. She sprinted over to the door, mumbling out a quick, "Sorry." before unlocking the door and letting him get in.

The car was red and white. The undersides were lightly glowing, which made the car stand out more. It probably helped them do something, Keith just thought it looked nice. The seats were black leather. It just looked nice overall.

She got in the car, "Okay... so, let's just start with introductions."

"Okay... I'm Kai. You already know how I got here.." Keith intoned. Not trying to sound rude, he just didn't particularly know how to talk to her. 

"My name's Laila. I'm twenty-six, and I started my vet three years ago."

"Do you work with any one else?" Keith gawked out.

Laila turned on her blinker and looked to see if anyone was coming before she turned, "Not when I was starting, but now a nice boy, Hunk, helps me on the weekends."

"So you do basically work all by yourself?!" Keith threw his bag into the back and let Red sit on his lap, "Wow."

"No, he does a lot of work around there. It really takes the stress off me," She chattered on, "By the way, what's her name?"

"Red."

"That's a pretty name. It suits her," Laila chuckled and turned again, "This is my road. Oh, yeah, I should probably tell you that I have a few roommates, but they shouldn't bother you."

"Alright." Keith tried to familiarize himself with his surroundings. The neighborhood was nice. There wasn't to many houses, and more space for alteans to move around. The houses seemed fairly modern. He guessed the houses cost a fair amount of money.

Laila pulled the car into a parking spot next to a house, "Here we are. Go ahead, I'll be at the door in a moment."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> honestly who knows what to name chapters anymore


	3. I Suck At Video Games Too, Keith

"Hey! Everyone! Laila brought a guy home!" Keith heard a voice scream.

"What?!" This time a screech, "Really?!"

The next thing he remembers is getting emerged by a pair of arms, then he was on the ground.

The girl looked him in the eyes, "Who are you and what do you have to do with our Laila?!"

Keith made an absolute deadpan face, "What?"

"I asked you a question!"

"Oh," He sighed, was he going to have to live with these people!? How did Laila stand it!? "I'm Ke- Uh, I'm Kai."

"Kai.. that's a nice name." She started to get off of him. By now, a crowd of two had shown up. Keith guessed they were Laila's other roommates.

"Who are you?" He directed it towards all of them.

The girl who had tackled him spoke, "I'm Liz."

She had blonde hair that was cut into a bob, and she pinned down part of it with a blue flower pin. She was wearing pastel blue skinny jeans and a white t-shirt with a black leather jacket.

One girl, who had introduced herself as Katie (but said her nickname was Pidge), was wearing a simple gray sweatshirt with a logo Keith didn't know printed on it and black sweatpants. The other, who was Ciera, was wearing white shorts and a green shirt that was tucked into her shorts.

Laila opened the door, and her face went to shock, then an apologetic smile was directed towards Keith, "Oh my, Kai I'm sorry if they bothered you."

Liz laughed, "You can't just send random people into our house and expect us not to be curious."

Pidge sighed and began to make her way up the stairs, "I'm playing video games. Bye, losers."

The others waved and then directed their conversation back on Keith. Laila just sighed, "He's going to be staying here for a while. Make sure he feels comfortable. It's not a hard task, really."

"Is he paying rent?"

Laila set down her bag on the table, "No."

The two groaned, and Laila added on, "I'll pay for him, don't worry."

"Good." And then they were off. Ciera upstairs, and Liz to the kitchen.

Keith looked around the house. It was a fairly open space, and there wasn't many walls separating rooms. The door area opened up right into the kitchen. The kitchen, which was on the right, had a fridge, an oven, and a microwave, but no dishwasher. It also had an island counter in the middle of their dining room where they had stools piled up. They had a small table crammed into the side of the wall on the other side, right next to the bathroom. The stairway was on the left side of the house, and the side of it served as a wall where they put their TV. They had a couch pushed up against the same wall as the dining table.

He stood in the doorway awkwardly until Laila finally said, "You can sit on the couch if you'd like. It's your house now, too."

He moved over into the living room, sitting down onto the couch, "I'll only stay here until I get enough money to support myself."

"You're always welcome here anyways." She sat down next to him. She grabbed a remote control and turned on the TV.

"Here, I need to catch up on this show. Wanna watch with me?" She had brought a bag of popcorn over, Keith noted, and he wondered how he didn't notice before.

"Sure, but I won't know what's going on."

"I'll catch you up."

\--

Keith wakes up. For a moment, he's stricken with panic because he doesn't know where he is, and then he remembers what happened the night before. He only remembers watching one episodes of the show Laila put on, so he figures out he must have fallen asleep pretty early.

He hears Laila laugh from somewhere in the house, "You fell asleep so I decided to let you rest. I have to leave for work in an hour, do you want to stay here? I won’t let you work, you already did enough, so you’d just be sitting there."

Keith rubbed his eyes and got up, "Yeah... I'll stay here. Where's Red?"

"She's with Pidge," She set down a plate on the table, "Comer here and eat."

He made his way to the table, sitting opposite of her. She made pancakes and sausage. He grabbed one of the two plates she brought over and started to grab food. Because he was Galra, he needed a lot more food than other races of aliens. This caused him to be able to eat a lot more, even though he barely gained any weight.

He grabbed three pancakes and four pieces of sausage, leaving the rest to her. He felt bad about taking her food, but he was to hungry to care at the moment. He wolfed down almost all of it, leaving one pancake so he could digest the food he'd already eaten.

"So," Laila said, cutting apart her pancake, "You're going to be here with Pidge. Ciera and Liz ave work. Pidge is the only one still in college, but she's out today."

“I can help you out at your work as a thank you for giving me a place to live.”

She furrowed her brows, “No, you already did enough helping clean up. It’s the least I can do for you. And you have no place to stay, I can’t just leave you. I’d rather you be earning your own income. I can help you find a job.”

“Yeah, that’d be great… thank you so much. I’ll look for a job while you're gone today.”

“Great!” She clapped, “I have to go, have a nice day. Oh, and don’t piss off Pidge, just a warning.”

“Ah, thank you…?” He spoke, and seconds later he heard the door slam shut. He went to clean up the plate’s they left on the counter.

He heard fumbling coming from upstairs, then the sound of feet coming from the stairs. He saw Pidge, who was wearing a simple green jacket and white skinny jeans, from around the corner. She walked into the kitchen, grabbing an apple from the counter, “Hey, Kai, do you like video games?”

“Uh, I guess.”

“Come on ten, I’m bored.” She motioned for him to follow him upstairs. He weighed his options, then remembered what Laila had said, and decided going with would be his best decision.

She ended up forcing him to play some racing game, and he lost every time (“I’ve literally never played with anyone worse than you!”). He left the room after a few hours, and passed out on the couch, _again._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i literally wrote this in 1 night and its p shit but i needed it for character development before i could go on with the plot


	4. Generic Coffee Shop AUs Are Still The Best Way To Introduce Characters

 

He woke up at two in the afternoon. Pidge was sitting next to him watching a movie on the TV. He got up, saying he was going to go look for something in town. She didn’t say anything, only mumbled out a, “Bye.”

 

He grabbed his jacket and made his way out the front door. He walked down the driveway. He realized he would have to make his way to town and then back on foot. Also, that he would have to find his own way back.

 

He started walking down the road Laila brought him down last night. He was sure he could find his way to downtown if he made his way back to the vet first.

 

He made sure to memorize the surroundings as he walked so he could remember it when he came back. He made his way down the street, heading towards the skyscrapers he could see in the distance.

 

There was no house left to see, he was starting to get into the more crowded area of town with shops and apartments, and everything, really. He thinks it’d be best to find somewhere with a “hiring” sign and just go from there.

 

He walked down the sidewalk, looking in every window for an opportunity. He begins to grow anxious after not finding anything. He’s gotten a few odd looks from people, he guessed it was because he was partly purple and was wearing a torn sweatshirt and skinny jeans that were way too tight for him.

 

He came to the conclusion he wasn’t going to find anything on the main roads. He began to venture into alleyways ( _More like side roads for lack of better words_ , he thought.), going for more sketchy spots.

 

H was walking down a particular road off one of the main streets in downtown when he found what he was looking for. Sitting in the window of a shop right around the corner was a sign that read ‘Hiring. 6-10 P.M.’.

 

The shop had flowers in a basket hanging from the window. It had one glass door, and you could easily see inside. The window had a sticker that read ‘ Coffee and Bread’. He opened the door and walked inside.

 

There was tables neatly set up through the room. The desk was at the very back, and spread through the entire back wall. Of course, part of it was taken up by machines and storage for the items they sold.

 

There was a girl with pink hair sitting at the register. She was wearing a white button up shirt with a name tag on it, and Keith guessed it was the uniform. The room was empty except for her. She was on her phone, and didn't even realize him walking in.

 

He walked up to her. She still hadn't noticed him. He coughed to let himself be known, and he laughed when she jumped, “Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.”

 

She set her phone down, “No, I’m sorry about being on my phone and not paying attention. Would you like anything, sir?”

 

“Actually,” He rubbed the back of his head, “I saw you were hiring?”

 

She mouthed out an ‘oh’, “Yeah, we are. It’s only me and my boss. He’s here, I’ll go get him.”

 

She went into the back room. Seconds later, she was back with a man around 30 who had black hair and a scruffy beard. He eyed Keith, then spoke, “I heard you want to get a job here?”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

“Don’t call me sir, we’re informal around here.” He spoke, then motioned for Keith to follow him, “Come to the back room and we can talk.”

 

He went behind the counter and into the room the girl disappeared into moments ago when she went to go get the manager. They sat down at a table placed in the side of the room.

 

“What is your name?”

 

“Kai Kane.”

 

“Why do you want this job?”

 

“I need money.”

 

“What can you tell me about yourself?”

 

“I’m stubborn, and when I put my mind to something I make sure it gets done.”

“Why should I consider hiring you?”

 

“You have one other person working here. Also, I really need the money so I’m not going to slack off.”

 

“Do you have any weaknesses?”

 

“I guess I’m hot-headed.”

 

“What do you expect to get paid?”

 

“Honestly, I don’t care. But five gregarious an hour would be nice.”

 

“Will you be able to work the time ours? And will you show up?”

 

“Yes and yes.”

 

“Do you you have any job experience?”

 

“I’ve worked in fields.”

 

“Is there anything you would like to ask me about the job?”

 

“Did you create this business yourself?”  


“Yes, I did.”

 

They stopped talking. He filled out paperwork and read over something for a few moments. It looked like he was thinking, then he spoke, “I like you. You're hired. Usually I don’t hire on the spot, but you have an attitude I like. Job starts tomorrow, Kai.”

 

He nodded, and made his way out. He’d figure out what to do later, for now, he was going home to eat.

 

\--

 

 

“Hello, m’am, what would you like?” Keith's voice droned on. He had shown up to work exactly two hours and fourty-three minutes ago. He was shown how to work the register and most of the machine. After that, he was basically left to figure out the rest. Not like he was complaining, it was better than sitting through hours of useless knowledge being thrown at him.

 

The lady looked up at the sign with their menu that was above him, she hummed and after a few seconds looked back at him, “A large vanilla mocha, extra whipped cream, to go.”

 

“That’ll be five groggeries and eighty-six cents.”

 

“Holy Alfor,” She spoke as she grabbed the money out of her purse, “It’s cheap here. I can get a large here for the price of a small at mainstream coffee joints.”

 

He laughed, “Yeah. It’ll be done in three minutes.”

 

He trotted back to the area where they kept their machinery. He quickly made the mocha and made sure to put on double the whipped cream he was told was average. He then made his way back to the counter, setting it down and smiling at her as she left.

 

“She was totally hitting on you.” The pink haired girl from yesterday came around the corner. Keith had learned her name was Kenna.

 

He gave her a baffled look, “She’s, like, ten years older than me.”

 

“Yeah, so what?” She said grabbing a bag off one of the counters where they kept the machines, “You're so young it’s not a big deal. She was pretty, too. God, if I had girls swooning over me I’d be the happiest girl in the universe. Anyways, my shifts over. See you tomorrow, newbie. “

 

He waved goodbye to her. Realizing he would be here working by himself, he mentally screamed. This was fucking _great._

 

He sighed, flicking a piece of crumpled up napkin off the counter. He knew he’d have to clean it up later but shrugged it off. He watched as two other people walked in, both Altean, although you could barely see the first with the dark sweatshirt he was wearing.

 

They both walked up. The first’s eyes sparkled as he whipped his head back and forth like a toddler seeing something for the first time. The second person, who looked much older, was wearing a suit underneath another black sweatshirt. Keith scoffed but didn’t comment on the weird appearance.

 

“One hot chocolate, please.”

 

“Will do. Anything else?” Keith said as he plugged the order into the computer.

 

“No, thank you.”

 

“Alright. It’ll be done in five minutes, I have to put in more ingredients.”

 

“Okay.” They both sat down at a table in the back. They had a rushed, quiet argument before the first boy came up to him.

 

He looked over the side of the machine, “Yes, sir?”

 

“I just thought I'd tell you but… if you were candy, I’d suck you.” He winked.

 

“My- Lance, please stop.” The other man spoke to the now named Lance. Lance laughed, causing his hood to fly off. He quickly threw it back on and sheepishly looked back at the other man. Even if he only had a split second to see the other boy, he now knows what he looks like. White hair, tan skin, and sparkling blue eyes.

 

“So… how about your number?” Lance asked. Keith finished up making the hot chocolate and spoke, “I don’t have a phone. Here’s your hot chocolate.”

 

“Ah, thank you… will you be here tomorrow?” He took the hot chocolate from the counter and took a sip.

 

Keith furrowed his brows, “Yes, I work Mondays, Tuesdays, Wednesdays, and Sundays. Why?”

 

“Oh, nothing..” He said then made his way back to the man sitting at the table, “Thank you.”

 

They left, and after a hour of working, he finally realized.

 

“Oh shit, he was hitting on me, _and_ he wanted to see me again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn boi tHEY FINALLY MET


	5. Holy Shit Lance Is Gay And So Am I

The next few days went like any other. The mysterious Altean boy who was named Lance never showed up. He worked the full three days, and went back to his rented space at Laila’s home (as soon as he started earning money he paid her for the room).

It was Sunday now, and Keith was back to working. Sunday’s were particularly busy. The room was full, and Keith didn’t even notice when a man dressed in all black walked up.

“Hey, how are you? Miss me?” The man in all black spoke, and Keith was shocked out of his thoughts. Keith had a moment of shock before he realized who t was, “Oh… you're Lance, right?”

“Yeah,” Lance spoke as he grabbed a slip for the donation program they were teamed with. He flipped through it, then stopped and looked up, “Can I get a vanilla latte?”

“Of course, it’ll be done in-”

Lance interrupted him, holding up the donation pamphlet, “Oh, and how do I donate to this?”

“Oh uh, every drink you buy we donate half the price, if you tell us to. Or you could give us what you want to donate and we can send it out, but people tend to like the drink choice better.”

“Here,” He said, and grabbed a load of groggeries out of his pocket, “GIve these to the kids.”

Keith looked at the money, _200 groggeries out of his pocket..?! Holy shit,_ “Sure, sir, I’ll just put this in our box.. Thank you.”

“It’s no problem at all. When is your shift over? If you don’t mind me asking.” He tapped his fingers on the counter.

“He set the latte down on the table, “Nine.”

“Oh, damn.” He rubbed the back of his head, “Guess I can’t take you out.”

Keith’s face lit up and he saw Lance slowly chuckle, “Unless you have nothing to do tonight…?”

“I-I don’t.”

“It’s a date then?”

Keith nodded, and Lance gave a triumphant smirk, “I’ll meet you here at nine.”

He watched as the boy left. The next customer stepped up, and he went back to work, leaving the thoughts on their _date_ until later.

\--

“So…” Lance grabbed a handful of popcorn. They had decided to go to a midnight movie about a cheesy romance, but Lance seemed excited, “Why’d you take a job at a _coffeeshop_ ? That’s so _cheesy_?”

Keith shrugged, “It payed. _You're_ the one who _hit_ on someone at a coffeeshop.”

Lance laughed, and was _shushed_ by an elderly couple next to the, which caused him to go off in a fit of giggles, “True.”

They both went silent, and Keith murmured something about needing to use the restroom. Lance nodded ‘Okay’, mainly concentrating on the ads in front of him. He chuckled, then strode to the restroom. He didn't have to use it, he just wanted to look in the mirror.

He was about a quarter Altean, the rest of his blood being Galra. This made it so he could take away his purple “fur” and his yellow eyes, but his ears were always there. He had a harder time controlling his eyes, and tended to just ignore it.

He fixed his hair, made one last look in the mirror, and made his way out. He realized the movie had already began, and quietly made it back to his seat. Lance elbowed him, whispering, “You missed the _best_ part, dude.”

Keith smirked, “Shush, you're going to anger the couple next to us.” Which caused Lance to giggle, but quickly throw his hands over his face.

They were silent the rest of the movie. Keith thought that it wasn’t to bad, for a shitty romance, that is. He liked the way Lance smiled because of it, though.

They made their way out. Keith threw the popcorn into the trash, then met back with Lance. He grinned at him, “So, may i walk you home?”

“Uh, sure. But a… warning, I share it with a few girls, and it’s kind of small.” He gave as a sort of caution. Lance’s jaw dropped, “That is _not_ fit for you.”

“It’s fine, really.”

“Fine,” Lance muttered, pouting his lip as they began their way back to Keith’s rented home, “I guess.”

\--

They had made it to Keith’s home. Lance had thrown a fit, “Oh come on, Kai!”

“What?” He deadpanned, throwing the door open for Lance.

“Not to be… rude, but it’s too small.” Lance’s eyes swarmed around the room, examining everything in sight. Keith lead him upstairs.

"What do you want me to do? It's all I got." He furrowed his brows, opening the door. As soon as Lance was in, he shut it tight and fell onto his bed.

"Uh, I don't know. Come back with me? I can give you a better place to stay!" Lance threw his arms in the air in protest. He watched as Keith buried his face in the pillow and groaned.

"Fine, tomorrow. For now, let me rest."

Lance nodded with that, sitting down in a chair next to his bed. Lance looked around his room. It was plain, and small, with a twin sized bed, a chair with a bedside table, and a lamp. There was nothing else, except a backpack and a few scattered papers. It wasn’t fit for a young adult, let alone a _Galra_ young adult.

Lance yawned, and decided sleep would be the best for him, too. He crawled into bed with Keith, pushing him aside, causing Keith to grumble, but move over. Soon, they were both asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS SO SHORT BUT I HAD TO END IT HERE S O R R Y


	6. im tired and gay

Keith and Lance were sitting on the edge of Keith’s bed. It was 11 in the morning, and Lance was nervous, Keith could tell.

“What do you mean? Last night-”  


Lance was interrupted by Keith, “Last night I was tired and slightly wary from the alcohol I had to keep myself awake. I’m not asking you to leave, but I’m not going with you.”

His tone was sharp, and Lance was taken aback, “I have to leave now, though. You promised me..”

Keith leaned back onto the bed, “I’m not going with. That’s it. I’ll leave it up to you if you stay or leave.”

“Fine, I’ll be leaving.” Lance said and he made his way to the door.

“I’ll walk you out.” Keith called after him, sitting up and opening the door. He walked him downstairs and to the door, “Will you be fine on your own?”

“Yes. Goodbye, I will talk to you later.”

\--

For Lance to say he would ‘talk to Keith later’ was a lie. Unless he meant later as in one full week and a half. Here he was now, though, trying to make up some sort of excuse.

“Uhh, sorry for not being here for so long, but… I hope your not mad at me. See, I had some things I had to do at home, and, uh, it was time consuming. I can only be here for a little amount of time now, too. Sorry.” he stumbled out, then noticed Keith’s glances towards the man he brought with, “Oh, that’s Coran. He was with me that other time, to. Remember?”

“Yeah.. yeah, I remember.” Keith yawned and stretched his arm over the counter, “”But he looks a bit different.. Less intimidating.”

Lance laughed and flashed the combat boot clad man a smile, “Coran is a bit intimidating at first, but only because he’s trying to protect me. He’s a really nice man.”

“Ah…” Keith bit his lip and gazed into Lance’s eyes, “So, you gon’ buy something or what?”

“Oh, yeah! Sorry, I was busy talking,” He laughed again, sliding a five groggery bill to Keith, “The normal, please.”

“So a vanilla latte?”

“Yep!”

Keith nodded and set off to work. He quickly made the latte, now knowing his way around the machines and the work space. He handed it to Lance, getting a half hearted grin in return.

“What are you smiling at?” Keith scoffed and leaned up against the counter.

“You~” Lance smirked.

Keith puffed, “Don’t try to be romantic.”

“Are you still mad at me?”

“Why would I be mad?”

“You seem mad,” Lance frowned, “But I don’t know why.”

“We barely know each other Lance! I went on a date with you to get to know you, because you seem interesting, but now you want to take me home..? It’s just so sudden.”

“Huh.. I guess I could back off..” Lance whispered to himself, but Keith could hear clearly, “Anyways, let’s get to know each other, then!”

“How could we do that?” Keith questioned, poking at a wrapper from a straw.

“A date! This time at an actual restaurant, and I’m paying.” Lance shot back.

“You don’t have to do that…”

“Nuh-uh, you payed for me last time, so it’s my turn.”

Keith argued, “But it will be way more expensive!”

“No offence, but It’s better for me to cover it.” Lance didn’t look at him directly when he said this.

“Fine,” Keith grumbled, “How about this Saturday?”

“That’s great! I’ll book our table now and come back tomorrow to share the details. See you then!” Lance waived as he sat up, and began walking out the door. Coran followed him, not saying anything.

Keith was left alone again. He groaned, placing his head on the desk and closing his eyes to rest before he would have to start the day again. At least he now had something to look forwards to.


End file.
